the destiny of a blader
by chibiusa100
Summary: This is all about how one of my oc's grew up Edelen and how she's related to Kai and knows Tala this is a filler for allot of things.lot's of oc's
1. prelude

** Heller people's excuse my language I am American and am using slang talk don't worry about the story only one oc is used in here it's Edelen her appearance is explained in the story bye bye to talking for right now hehehehehehee I love typing and I'm hyper today well on with DA story people's PS I'm American not from Australia even says so on my page someone Emailed me and asked If I was an Aussie made me angry I'm not AUSTRALIAN get it through your minds and keep reminding your self's I am American and this is how most of us people speak so hope you enjoy it remember got a nasty comment I will block you or delete your comment in a heartbeat honey's so enjoy the story time for me to stop yip yapping and give y'all what ja want.**

**

* * *

**A woman with long brown hair was in the room where they keep the babies with the other mothers she was embarrassed by all the names like Sheila Mandy Riley Kelly Chris Amanda Jesse James to admit her baby's name she was even more embarrassed when they asked what she looked like her husband had brown eyes and she had lovely dark blue eyes that sparkled wit the light.

but her baby was how should I put this different instead of dark colored eyes she came out with baby blue light blue eyes mixed together and her hair was not brown or blond it was gray well lighter than Kai's the same exact color as Bryan Kuznetsovs .

**  
**"So Nadaley what did you name her anyways it is a girl isn't she?"asked a woman with green hair and purple eyes."Well I um...."she began a blush appeared what would they all think of her sweet little daughters name.

"Nadaley were all waiting to here her name."said a woman with long blue hair and pink eyes."OK don't laugh at the name her name is Edelen Alana Hale."she said all the woman squealed at the name they thought was so adorable they peered in through the window at the pink blanket with a small gray haired baby was fast asleep.

* * *

The time was near when Edelen was able to cry she cried Day and Night never letting her mom and dad sleep a wink not a bad baby but she wouldn't shut up unless she was fed something sweet like Ice-cream since she had teeth and loved Ice-cream when she walks it going to become a horror show.

Well the horror show came Edelen was five and got into the Ice-cream even when the freezer was locked she was able to open it up and get the ice-cream then the phone rang Edelen jumped and got it her mom and dad were asleep."Hello Ed speaking what ya want from me money we don't have it to give out we have money but don't wanna spend it to charity so leave alone the mullah."she said her mother overheard it and took the phone away form the five year old.

"Hello oh hey Susumu yep Edelen is grown allot uh huh your kidding he's older than her no way I thought she was older yep first thing tomorrow sure bye."her mother said the five year old was smart enough to know how to eaves drop and was on the other line while her mother was talking.

"What's up mommy is it uncle Sussex again?"she asked her gray hair was done in two heart odango's that had ringlet's coming out of the hearts she had on a red dress which was cute on her.

"Well uncle Susumu is coming down with his son Kai you remember bullying him before and said Dranzer was fire chicken and had no good power and Moonstone would defeat her as soon as you got back to Russia but never did get to go back.?"she asked while cooking her daughter pizza.

"Pepperoni! and he was a crybaby as well he was a baby not able to stand up to a two year old I member that because it was funny I gave him the finger while we drove off and and he ran to uncle Sussex comfort."she said.

"um hum good girl and guess what their coming down to visit us for a while."she said knowing her daughter she would say Ice-cream sundae.

"ICE-CREAM SUNDAE REALLY TOMORROW WOW MORE TIME TO BULLY KAI MUHAHAHA."she said through the whole entire house running down the hallways shouting Kai was coming back she had no siblings. but her room was full of animals stuffed one of her favorite's was a wolf that reminded her of Tala. she meet when she was visiting Kai who was roughed up by her blade that she _accidentally_ shot at him.

* * *

_ flashback._

* * *

A little girl three years old was running around in circles when she saw Kai her evil little self decided to launch her blade and it was shot at poor Kai who had a huge scar from her attack ring he was rushed to the hospital Edelen was bored to death how long did it take to stich a wound?

She got up and walked down the hallway looking into rooms of people who were in the hopital she heard a crash and someone talking she being a really snoppy kid pressed her ear against the door and heard someone a boy.

She opened the door and saw a boy with devil styled hair and two long bangs he was laying in his hospital bed he looked her way she looked into his eyes she was happy that she found someone halfway her age.

"Who are you?"he asked."My name is Edelen what's your name?"she asked him."Tala Valkov."he said she came over and sat on his bed facing him."What's wrong with you because this is a hospital and I am a three year old girl with gray hair and blue eyes. 

"I've been sick and haven't been feeling well to much and have to be hospitalized for a while."he said she put her hands on his."Wanna know a secret promise not to tell I am really smart for a three year old girl I can say big words yadda yadda yadda well hope you feel better I gotta get going."she said she waved and left. 

_end of flashback

* * *

_

_  
_The three year old was excited her birhtday was coming up and she got to spend it bullying Kai again.

The doorbell rang the next morning a hyper child ran and opened it her uncle and aunt she waited for the child to awake but he was asleep she was mad at him she was three and always woke to greet the new ice-cream or eat it.

The boy known as Kai awoke and was being pestered into being played with by his cousin who was so hyper she would bounce to pluto in a minute soon she calmed down a bit she went out for ice-cream with her mom and dad while her family were at home little did they know her whole life was going to be torn apart. 

Three people with guns came into the little guest house that the Hiwatari's were staying in Kai was in the other room watching the sky soon he heard his mother scream and a gunshot. he got up and saw his mom and dad on the floor dead his yees were full of tears he slide to the floor in his parent's blood. 

The three year old opened the door she saw two dead bodies on the floor she was home with only Kai she knew what to do she took out her cell phone and dialed 911."Hello my name is Edelen and my auntie and uncle have been killed."she said.

She talked until the police came they were stunned at the scene a three year old had described the scene like a pro she knew all about the blood."Hey Edelen your cousin has no family in Russia so if it's OK he'll have to stay with you."said one police officer said Edelen's mom had to adopt Kai into her houshold but his last name stayed the same.

* * *

**a lot of years later**

* * *

  
The three year old was now 15 her hair had grown since living with her family she was in high school a freshman she was spread out in her bed asleep her long gray hair was spread out all around she found out about her friend Tala and invited him to stay with her and her family and that's how it's been for two years.

About 100,000 alarm clocks rang in her room she turned over still asleep her bit-beast was also asleep both are like ground hogs sleep for a long time Tala was annoyed his room was next to hers and the alarm clocks woke him up every morning and he was sick and tired of it.

He got up and went into her room and turned off everyone he was shaking her not working jerking her not working somehow he got an idea."Edelen Orange sherbet is waiting for you."he said her eyes shot open her bit-beast's eyes shot open the thing decided to become a human and followed her mistress into the kitchen. Edelen got out the ice-cream. the bit-beast aka Usagi was watching her small figure she would be about the size of a middle scholar if she wasn't a bit-beast she's really rare because she's the only one that can transform into a human.

The pink haired bit-beast could talk could eat and attended and was part of the family her hair was done part way down and two red ribbons holding then into two small ponytails she had crescent moon eyes that were blue she would be an exact replica of Lacus Clyne herself if it weren't for her animal self.

The two were talking about Tala and he came in the pink haired girl sprung up knocking over her chair Edelen was suspicious of her friend."Usa-chan what's up with ya today huh you seem to have a serious crush on Tala ...oomph ...."she was cut off by Usagi putting her hand over Edelen's mouth."Hahaha Edelen I don't know what your talking about silly huh ya what a rip."she saud somehow the gods cursed Edelen with a teenager. that isn't going back into animal form anymore since she wanted to be with all of them.

Kai walked in same thing happened."Huh PLAYBOY alert!"said Edelen and Tala who got their moths shut tight. 

* * *

**well that's all I got today I have to go to church tomorrow but when I get home I'm going to update**


	2. the lucky gray haired girl

** enjoy it remember got a nasty comment I will block you or delete your comment in a heartbeat honey's so enjoy the story time for me to stop yip yapping and give y'all what ja want. spring break today and I didn't have church today cause I thought it was Saturday when it was Thursday and today it's Friday really sad for me I need some serious help on dates well enjoy the second chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

Edelen was asleep in her bedroom next to Tala's and Usagi's her friends that are like family invite them to stay and they never leave ever well she didn't mind that at all after all Usagi was a humanoid bit-beast she had heard of fox's being humans but this her bit-beast was a fox as well but very different she had pink fur and blue eyes allot like Usagi's but they didn't know whether she was humanoid or not.

Kai tossed and turned in his sleep the nightmares about the past kept coming back the one day he saw his parents being shot before his very eyes one was a dream but seemed real the one of Edelen dying in his arms and he couldn't do anything to save her. 

Edelen was asleep but her dreams made her sad. a girl with red hair had left her on a bench saying she would return but never had returned everyday she waited even though she knew that person would never ever come back. but still she waited and waited time passed and years passed since the time they first meet and her friend never had a chance to introduce herself to her she said she had to leave and just wait until she returned and she could never leave the bench her body would be going numb from being locked into her own dream world. 

"Edelen wake up time for school actually no it's not but your mum wants you to wake up."said Usagi her bubbly self was already awake and trying to get her friend to wake up the pinkete gave up and left her blue eyes were sad she was upset all right.

Usagi walked until she was out of the house she saw kids her long pink hair flew freely with the wind."I'm not a human being just a reincarnation of one but I want to be a human."she said to herself.

Usagi walked back to the house and sat at the table with the others Edelen was up eating her lunch she slept till lunch time again."Usa-Chan get a cheese stick and get some noodles."she said taking her chop stick and eating a noddle. Usagi got her plate and her chopsticks her hand wrapped around the chopstick and as she tried to get the noodles her hand shook and she dropped it into the soup bowl. 

The more she tried the worse she got until Edelen's mom had to give her a spoon that night she developed a high fever and struggled to stay alive finally the next morning she woke up her voice was gone from her sacrifice to stay alive Edelen was happy that Usagi survived through the night. 

The more times she tried to say something nothing came out Tala went out for a walk and saw one of the school girls Edelen told him about she was anti-social like Kai only Kai would speak when he needed to speak this girl Rachel he guessed never said to much. 

He saw her on the school roof before but never talked to her.

soon school started back up after it let out Tala went up to the roof of the school and there was Rachel he saw Usagi by the gates waiting around looking in both directions."She's waiting for you she has such little time left here on earth as a human."said Rachel."Rachel tell me what's wrong with her she's lost her ability to grip things and talk why is she so sick?"he asked.

"I once knew a boy named Ty he was brown haired with red streaks he was supposed to be a wolf I think if I remembered he took the form of my little brother who died after mom had him we meet when we were little I was older than him by two years so that would make him 12 years old if he was still alive. he got sick one day and had a seizure he survived only one day and had a heart failure the next day and disappeared in my room while he was asleep and that day forward i could never except anyone as my friend after his death."she said.

"So if she has anything wrong tell me."she said."Well she only has a fever and a little nervousness around others."he said.

"hum she's held onto her human form for so long it will be time before she dissapears or runs away from you all my friend Ty was so sick that he died and never could be reborn as a another human being but she seems to not want to let go of her human form."she said.

"I'll bring her up here so you can meet her."said Tala he went back into the school and out the doors and to the pink haired girl."Usagi come on I want you to meet someone."he said to her."Owh''.she saidhis hand in hers he pulled her up the into the school and to the roof."Hello my name is Rachel Kurosaki what's your name?"she asked after introducing herself.

"Oh ..gi."she said."Good do you have a last name?"she asked."Yu...ri...chi"she managed to say."Good well it was nice meting you Usagi Yurichi."she said.

That night Usagi developed another fever and all through the night her friends stayed with her.

She woke up the next morning she was fine for at least two more months until she had to go away she vanished into the hilltops one day and ever since then all three people can do are wish for her to be happy. 

Edelen woke up and looked at her clock she was happy it was summer vacation her short white lace nightgown was like a shirt it only went to her panties ends and she was always sitting on either Tala or Kai's laps usually Tala's because he didn't care he must be a pervert while Kai ddin't like her being on his lap.

She got up and went to the bathroom and yawned for a whole minute and went downstairs long gray hair a mess she sat down next to Tala and Kai well in the middle and her head hit the table and she went back to sleep.

Tala poked her with his finger she waved it off soon he poked her wit ha strwa she waved it off as well."Yawn..Yawn...Yawn.'was all she said and she said it Yawn not a sound the name was how it comes out.

She got dressed in her room after breakfast into a pink blue jean jumpers with a yellow shirt underneath did her hair the same as always the two hearts with long pigtails running down form them.

"Kai d oyuo have a second in your life that you can spare with sweet innocent little me hum."she said giving him her innocent puppy dog eeys which were to adorable if she gives you puppy dog eyes do it.

He gave in."What do you need this time?"he asked pulling out his wallet and handing over a 100 dollar bill she took it."I want to go fishing well not fishing fishing I wanna play Go fishing."she said he fell anime style he just gave away 100 dollar bill. 

"Edelen give me my money back."he said she glarred at him which was cute as well."no"she said."What?''he asked."No Edelen's money now."she said she bolted out the room with the money she nearlly killed Tala by running him overlike a bowling pin.

Edelen wasted the money on you guessed it Ice-cream to bad she didn't share it with anybody she ate it and never once got a brain freeze or stomach ache well the moon angel is pretty special but dumb klutzy and annoying.

* * *

**well this is the second chapter of the story I liked the part were Kai handed over a 100 dollar bill to Edelen so much like brother and sister.**

**Kai and Edelen:We are not like brother and sister.:**_goes to kill __Nikki who jumps away no presses the delete button and has Tala all to herself._

**  
**


	3. Luka and the the new kid

** enjoy it remember got a nasty comment I will block you or delete your comment in a heartbeat honey's so enjoy the story time for me to stop yip yapping and give y'all what ja want  


* * *

**

**chapter 3 Luka and the new kid  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Edelen watched Tala try to beat her video game she sighed half of the family wanted to meet Kai so she had to stay behind with Tala.

Tala was trying to beat level nine in the game the game she could beat in her sleep even while dying.

A knock at the door cause her to look she got up and went to the door a boy with golden eyes was looking at her he had snow white hair the naruto styled type he was so cute.

"Hi cutie you are so Kawaii come in here.''she said as she took him inside the house.

She gave the child a spare set of clothing and let him stay with her and Tala she knew the child was cute but didn't belong to her.

"Let's see what to call you well you act like Tala but your so Kawaii so how about Luka it's Russian I think but have no idea what it means OK lets see what Tala can do.'' 

Edelen was having fun with the child like she had fun with Diana but that was a different story she loved the child when her mom and dad came home they just loved the sight of the three of them asleep on the couch.

The next morning Edelen was making Luka lunch for school she gave it to him and the two walked to his school she dropped the six year old off and left.

In her school all the girls were saying things like a new kid was here Edelen looked at the courtyard her best friends were twins and loved to play tricks one twin Maki was closer to her Saki was funny the girls loved boys."Ed come on lets go get ready for gym."she said.

The locker room was huge and spacious she went into a changing booth and ripped her skirt trying to get it off she sighed Maki would have to fix it later.

She went out and to the track field her blue shorts held onto her thighs like weight watchers she knew things were not going to well especially when the new kid came she fainted and Maki took her to the nurse, Maki had to fix her skirt soon joined by her twin sister who lied saying she hurt herself just so she could get out of class.

The three chit chated as sono as they got out of the nurses office and were doing some weird things to the chalkboard.

As soon as school let out she went to the elementary school to get Luka she got him and after they passed the road she had a heat stroak and passed out.


	4. Yuriy the new kid and make Ed smile

** enjoy it remember got a nasty comment I will block you or delete your comment in a heartbeat honey's so enjoy the story time for me to stop yip yapping and give y'all what ja want  


* * *

**

**chapter 4 Yuriy the new kid and make Ed smile  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The boy held Edelen in his arms he took her to his home the one above the pastry shop he opened the door and walked inside he placed her on the couch and went and got a rag he put it on her face and sat down.

"So your name is Luka right?"he asked Luka's blue eyes were turned to him.''Yes that's my name Luka is the name that Kawaii girl gave me she took me in after i ran away from the orphanage she called me her sweetie or sweet heart because she loved me.''he said.

"Hum your lucky to have such a nice girl in your life my friend Luna was killed in a school fire I could only watch as she died from the flames. I never wanted to see another girl in life so i tried to commit suicide seven times. but i failed each time and ended up hospitalized from all the wounds. the only one that wanted to adopt me was a baker because he was lonely."he said.

"My mom and dad died I watched them die and couldn't do a thing I wondered until someone took me to a orphanage I hated it I ran away and wondered. I saw Ed in the park and a girl that she called Diana told me her name so I asked a police officer if he knew where she lived and I ended up on her porch and she took me in."Luka said

"You have any siblings or our an only child i know i had no siblings."he said to Luka."I was an only child everybody was scared because I had mood swings and my eyes changed color as my moods did. only Ed wasn't scared she was different from them all she loved that my eyes changed color so I know she's a good friend."he said.

"My name is Yuriy Ruvor and your name is just Luka or is there a last name?"he asked."If I remember I was born without a name mom never gave me one she called me kid or Fang but it made me mad because I wasn't anything like that.''

"If your related to her then your last name should be Hale just face it if they hated you so much they shouldn't have had you or should have handed you over to someone.''he said Luka's blood level went up fast his eyes paled the same color as Edelen's.

"hey kid what's wrong sorry i say things that I don't mean to say are you OK?"he asked Luka's blood increased more and more until it was to late.

Luka kept holding his mouth not wanting to ruin anything but it overflowed and blood swept out of both his mouth and nose Yuriy looked at him and went over and removed his hand.''Oh god what's wrong with your body?"he asked he opened up his mouth nothing but blood."Hum are you human or are you a vampire?''he asked.

"Human I don't know what a vampire is."Luka's muffled voice said.''hum well if your human then your mouth needs to be checked come into the kitchen and I'll see what's up with you."he said Luka followed him.

"open"he said Luka opened up his mouth."hum seems to be a few teeth missing and you have a serious nose bleed so your going to need an infection thing to clear it up."Yuriy said."hum if you look like me then why do I get the feeling that I know you?''he asked.

Yuriy's mind went into a deep flashback if this kid was related to him then this was his younger brother that he had been searching for since he got into the town."Luka do you know who I am?"he asked the younger boy nodded.''your my older brother so can we leave but I don't want to leave Kawaii Edelen alone but i have no choice.''he said.

Luka went over to her he looked at her and kissed her lips.''Goodbye Kawaii Edelen Hale I hope we'll meet again soon but me and Yuriy have allot to catch up on bye i love you and thank you and Tala I'll miss you."he said and he left Yuriy took Edelen and put her on her doorstop and left the two brothers walked alone in the darkness never to be heard of or seen again.

Edelen woke up on her doorstep she looked around no sign of Luka she remembered him kissing her and saying that he had to leave."LUKA!"she yelled crying the kid she meet only yesterday left her everybody was going to leave her was the nightmare she had every night was coming true.

She gave up and went inside the house the house a pitch black no one was home she sighed she went upstairs and into her bathroom she turned on the water in the took off all her clothing and stepped into the bathtub the hot water was relaxing on her pale figure but she didn't care.

She got out and and put some cloths on and climbed into bed she had the same nightmare over and over she had no one was around her and was bleeding and dying but no one was around to help her and she died.

She tossed and turned and fell out of bed she sighed tomorrow was Saturday and she had no planes for the day she missed everyone they were all out on a trip and she forgot to go. but didn't care she went into the kitchen and made herself a smoothie and drank it.

She forgot about everything so she went into her closet pulled out a pink T-shirt and a white skirt she pulled on a pair of sandals and went outside her long hair was tied into the same thing the two hearts with the ponytails coming out of them.

She went out of the town and into the countryside the place she used to play as a child the fields were gone and replaced by a school but memories of the place last.

Her cellphone vibrated she pulled it out and answered it her mother said to go home and open up the door she totally forgot today her mother was coming home from a business trip and trusted her to be good. so she ran until she was near the back door area and opened it up and locked it and ran to the front and unlocked the door.

"Hi mom how's it going?''she asked.''it's fine holy Jesus what did you do to yourself Edelen Hale?"she asked in that mean way."Well i fell when I was running so what's up mom?''she asked her mom

"hum where should I start but Diana is here right?"her mom asked."Uh no unless she snuck i while i was out."she said.

At that moment Diana came out of nowhere and sat down next to Edelen."Well as you all know your mother me even though Diana your not my child I have adopted a child a girl so you won't be lonely with just Diana hanging around."she said .''No mom I love Diana hanging around and the child can we see a picture?"she asked her mom.

Her mother took out a picture and handed it to them."Wow mom you really know your taste in um kids."said Edelen sweat-dropping the girl had long auburn or ginger hair that was held in two long pigtails and she had blue eyes."Mom are you saying this is going to be my new little sister?"she asked.

"Uh no sweetie were not really adopting her were just going to visit her every once and a while."she said and took off to make dinner.

Edelen ate dinner and went into the bathroom turned on the water and got into the bubble bath she sighed today was hard and long. then something with really long red hair popped her head up out of the water.

"Ah what the hell Diana how did when did you get in here i locked the door and you still managed to get in here how did you do it?"she asked really this happens all the time."Well Luna-p and I wanted to see what was going on and the boys returned so Luna-p unlocked the door and I came in locked it and got in while you were sighing.''she said.

The Luna-p ball was on top of her head as soon as she went under and back up the thing is weird it's supposed to be a robot toy a head with one antenna with a tiny ball on it but still it can stay in water and not explode.

"what's wrong with you Edy girl still in a bad mood well I know what will cheer you up."she said with an evil smirk on her face she put her fingers together and shoot water at Edelen.

Edelen got back at her and shoot water at her an all out water fight with both wet as dogs when they came out.

since Diana is her daughter from the future they could do things that made them seem like sisters but really their mother and daughter if only they didn't fight so much.

Diana looked at Edelen who was so sad and depressed she had no one to depend on except it's her job to keep her smiling she wished that she knew what was bothering her.

Diana changed into her night gown the pink and purple one and climbed into Edelen's bed Edelen was asleep so she fell asleep with Luna-p in her arms she was tired of the day. but she had a mission now to make sure Edelen was happy and smiling to the end of time.

She woke up the next morning and looked at Edelen she was still asleep she hated that her mother was so unhappy even in the future world her mother was happy except when she had all that paper work to do.

She brushed her long cherry colored hair and tied it the same way as Edelen did her's.

She changed into a pink sundress dress and picked up her phone and dialed her fathers number Sasuke Uchiha her future father without him she wouldn't know what to do with Edelen.

"Sasuke seems like Edelen isn't doing to well so can you help me by getting her friends together and I'll pack a picnic meet me on top of the hill OK yep see you there love you to daddy bye."she said.

She went downstairs and saw Tala and Kai glued to the TV she went and stood in front."Hey can you two help me pack a picnic I want to make Edelen smile again she's downright depressed and we need to help her before it's to late and if it's to late she'll try to commit suicide and if she would succeed then I'll die."she said not wanting anything to happen.

The three spent three hours preparing food and got the picnic bag and packed it all in there.

Diana went up to Edelen's room and went into her closet and pulled out a white sundress and a hat to go with it."Edylin up up and anata or we'll be late.''she said she pinched Edelen and got her up and forced her to change into her sundress.

Diana had her hand put into Edelen's and pulled her to the hill where the gang was waiting she put a blindfold on her and made her walk with her."OK Edylin take off the blindfold and look."she said Edelen took off the blindfold and looked at everyone her friends she was shocked.

"Well let's not dilly dally let's sit and eat."said Diana she said motioning for Edelen to sit down next to her everyone had a good time Diana made a promise to make Edelen smile again and the picnic was a really good idea she was happy and that smile was so sweet on her face.

* * *

ok chapter 4 is complete ps:when diana is addresing Edelen she calls her different names


	5. Edelen and Diana

** enjoy it remember got a nasty comment I will block you or delete your comment in a heartbeat honey's so enjoy the story time for me to stop yip yapping and give y'all what ja want  


* * *

**

**chapter 5 Diana the crack infested child  
**

**

* * *

**

I Edelen Hale hate drugs but never have tried them.

I decided to go watch T.V but when I got down there Diana was biting Tala's arm like she was a vampire which she isn't.

"OK I'll just believe that I didn't see that."I said I walked out and to my room and plopped out on the huge pinkish reddish bed and sighed. this household is on major crack for sure no me I'm sweet and that's why you'll fall deeply in love with sweet innocent me.

I was almost asleep when the little monster herself came in my room that got me mad."Ed Tala is trying to bitch me around to do his dirty nasty fucked up chores while he go's and tries to beat a stupid motherfucking video game."She said to me I ignored her I nodded and uh huh-ed her.

"You ain't listening to Diana Uchiha."she said she really needs to work on her vocabulary.

"Diana it's not you ain't listening to Diana, it's your not listening to me and yes I am taking in every single word you say bitch why not show Tala what the living female can do to a male with a fucked up dick."I said not really caring what I just told her to do.

"Okie doki artichoke."she said and ran out of my room and I guess she's beating the fuck out of poor Tala.

"ED DIANA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF TALA YOU PROUD OF ME?!"she yelled I stopped she really did that she really needs a better teacher.

"Well good for you now hide him in his room.''I said downstairs she probably did it.

My alarm clock rang I forgot school was today I had no time for games I grabbed Diana and ran to her school and shoved her through the gate and ran for my school _'I was gonna make it almost there almost just a little further Ed you can do it yes I did it.'_I thought to myself I ran through the building and to the classroom where I opened up the door and slid inside and to my seat.

I made it time for a while I thought I wasn't gonna make it to school in time but I made it without any accidents or detours we all waited for what the teacher had to say.

"OK as you know class were going to hold our first school project about the history of Japan it's easy to do just take one and pass it back so you all know English. I want clean English on here not nothing like you say at home clean English since you all speak it unless your from a different part of Japan. I will except it in any format just as long as I can read it then were done and remember it's do after summer vacation."said the teacher.

I knew that this project was worth our finale grade but everyone had already taken all the good stuff so I was about to ask around town to the elders but Maki and Saki already took that I have no idea what to do.

I was still thinking as soon as I got home tomorrow was the first day of summer vacation and we'll have four months to complete the project so I just have to get pictures of all the old buildings since I already know everything about them.

I went out to the store after I got home and got some money and found a camera for sale and bought it I got a notebook and began to search for the first old one I loved and buried stuff inside the old school building the water and electricity have been turned off since they shut it down. because of what happened to Hollis who cut her leg on a lose floor board they just kept it closed down because it was so old.

I went inside and took some pictures of the whole place and jotted down some information on the school. I went inside all the desks and found a picture book my picture book all those memories that were stored on the pages they had stains because they were from first grade all the way to second grade before Hollis cut her leg on the wood.

I smiled at the pictures I always drew silly pictures I drew some of Hollis getting beat up, getting hit by volleyballs, falling of the swings, and cutting her leg.

I took it and went into the coat room my old coat was still in there so I took it and went to find my old kindergarden backpack I looked through all the classrooms it wasn't there then it struck me I left it in the restroom before the school was shut down and forgot all about it.

I went through the hallways and into the bathroom and to the third stall and found it hanging on the hook thing and grabbed it and decided to leave.

I went to the church the one nobody attended anymore and they made it an orphanage then shut it down I snapped so many pictures I lost count of them.

I snapped at least every old building's picture and had every bit of detail of it. I decided to get something to eat and drink. I went to my favorite restaurantand sat down at the booth and ordered my favorite food ever invented Pizza not plain Peperonni Pizza with coke for a drink.

My food came and I ate it up and paid the old man and made my way out until I bumped into a strnage blond haired boy with purple eyes."Oh sorry about that I'm new to this town and don't know my way around I'm sorry about that."he said."S'okay no harm done to me."I said and left.

"What am I gonna do I have all that I need but still there's gonna be extra credit for those who put the most effort into this oh well.''I thought.

I decided to give up and go home I got there and Mom was all over the place doing some wierd things."Mom what are you doing?''I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well while you were in school we got a call saying we were going to get a child the girl I showed you is going to be your sibling Edelen aren't you happy?"she asked.

"Yes mom I'm happy for you but no one is going to take Diana's place."I said and the doorbell rang my mom rushed almost knocking me over in response of the door ringing.

"Edelen come over and meet your little sister."my mom said from the living room.

I walked into the room the little girl from the photo was next to my mother who was signing paper's for her.

"Edelen meet Nageysa your little sister."she said and ended up taking her to every part of the house Diana came out of no where and stood next to me."um are they twins?"Nageysa asked mom who smiled and shook her head.

Twins we looked at each other were nothing alike well maybe the hairstyle and eye color but besides that were not alike.

Mom got crazy today and planned a family vacation to my mother's city to visit my mother's friend who I forgot the name of but she's supposed to be really pretty and has a daughter the same exact age as me.

* * *

done next chapter coming soon


End file.
